


Stake Out

by Swadloon



Series: Saihara-Centric Fics Cause He's My Favorite... [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Takes Place in Chapter 1, Tired Saihara Shuichi, probably really ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swadloon/pseuds/Swadloon
Summary: Basically...what if Saihara never told Akamatsu about the secret door?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Saihara-Centric Fics Cause He's My Favorite... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813138
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74





	Stake Out

**Author's Note:**

> I got my sister to beta this for me 
> 
> Uh thanks Spineless_kiwi!!!

Shuichi was more than shocked when he’d found a hidden door in the library. Exploring the academy in the middle of the night probably wasn’t the best idea if he was being honest with himself, but he’d found something. That’s what was important right now. 

Shuichi tried to stay as calm as possible as he looked around for any way to get the door open. He frowned when he saw the lock. 

_ A key card, huh? Well I don’t have that… _

Shuichi ended up heading to bed about a half an hour later. He’d looked all around the door. He searched for every possible way to open it. Only way in seemed to be with a key card. A key card that the mastermind probably had. 

Shuichi avoided Akamatsu the next day. He went straight to the library. He barely had time to come up with some sort of plan. He couldn’t tell anyone about the door. Any of them could be the mastermind, even Akamatsu. He hated to admit, but he really couldn’t trust anyone here. Any of them could use him and throw him under the bus at any given time. 

Shuichi took a seat surrounded by books as he thought. He needed a plan where he could only rely on himself. At first he considered asking Iruma to make him a few cameras, but quickly shot that idea down. She might start asking questions or wouldn’t make them at all. 

A stake out could possibly work? Maybe place some dust over the card reader in case he falls asleep or something. This could work. Maybe?

So, Shuichi found a hiding place that could work at least. He needed one that had a full view of the door. He got something close enough.

Shuichi curled up behind the lone desk in the library and attempted to hide in plain sight. It worked for the most part. You could only really see him if you were looking for him. Which worked out well enough. 

Monokuma made an announcement about a time limit. Someone was going to try and murder someone, Shuichi was sure of it. He just needed to find out who the mastermind is before anything like that happens. 

He ended up getting bored pretty quickly. 

Sitting down and staring at the same door for only God knows how long would bore anyone. Maybe not Shinguji, but Shinguji was an enigma. 

He ignored how his legs cramped from being in the same position for too long. He ignored how tired he felt. He needed to do something to fix this. He needed to figure out who the mastermind was. If he could do something productive, maybe he can be helpful to at least someone. As long as he stayed awake and watched and waited. 

Shuichi had his eyes peeled for a long time. He wasn’t sure how long it was, but it was a while.

He noticed Shinguji come in once to read a few books, he didn’t seem to notice him or the secret door. 

Ouma came in a few times. He didn’t seem to be doing anything in particular, mainly just looking around. Probably looking for people to bother. Sounds like him.

Akamatsu, Shirogane, and Amami came in once in a group. They didn’t seem to be doing anything but looking around. 

He watched and he waited. 

Shuichi was so done with this job by the time the night time announcement played. He needed to keep his eyes open though. The mastermind could come and enter the secret room at any moment. 

It’s entirely possible that there is another entrance to this secret room. It’s a theory that is incredibly likely actually. It wouldn’t exactly be the smartest plan to have one entrance to your secret lair. Then again, Shuichi wasn’t the best at making plans. 

Look at him now, hiding behind a desk and watching a door until someone comes in and opens it. 

He was hungry. 

He was tired.

His arms and legs were cramped.

He stayed there though. He needed answers. It didn’t matter how long he sat there, as long as he could figure out who was behind this and get them all out of here. That’s what Akamatsu wants after all. 

He doesn’t regret not telling her about the door. He doesn’t trust that she wouldn’t come up with some plan of her own. She seems too eager to escape with everyone. So eager, in fact, that Shuichi wouldn’t be all that surprised if she ended up with a plan to kill the mastermind. He didn’t like the thought, that’s for sure. It’s a possibility he can’t erase from his thoughts though. 

Shuichi was dead on the inside by the time he heard the morning announcement play. God he hated that bear. 

He hadn’t eaten or drank anything in a few days and that certainly wasn’t good. 

He saw Akamatsu and Ouma come looking around for something or someone around morning time. They looked worried. Shuichi wasn’t quite sure what they were worried about exactly, but then again, this is a killing game. What wasn’t there to be worried about?

Amami came looking around a little while later. He looked at the bookcase with the secret door a little bit longer than one would deem a normal amount of time. Amami immediately had Shuichi’s full attention. The green haired male never opened the door though. 

Shinguji came in to read for a few hours again. 

Yumeno came and took a nap for a few hours with Chabashira by her side. No surprise there. 

Ouma came back again with Kiibo this time. They didn’t do anything of note. Mainly just Ouma making fun of Kiibo and Kiibo threatening to sue him. So nothing unordinary. 

Shuichi was starting to lose count of the days. He’s not quite sure how long he sat in the same spot. His eyes hurt. He had a headache. He honestly felt like he was going to pass out. 

That was when something happened.

Amami came back into the library. The tall male was holding some sort of Monopad in his hand. This one looked different than the ones everyone else had. Shuichi was immediately curious. 

Amami moved the book and opened the door. 

“What are you doing over there, Amami?” Shuichi asked from his spot curled behind the desk. 

Amami proceeded to give him a deer in the headlights look from where he stood in front of the now opened secret door. Maybe that weird Monopad was what he was going to use to open the door? This makes Amami the mastermind right? He's going to kill him. 

“Uh…” Amami looked slightly dumbfounded. “Are you okay?” he asked as he let the door close and he looked at the mess of a detective that was still hunched behind the desk. 

“I’m perfectly fine, Amami. But I want to know if you happen to have a key card on you and what kind of Monopad that is? It’s different than the other ones.” 

Amami looked awkward. He had one of his hands ruffling the hair on the back of his head and he was sweating a bit. 

“How do I say this nicely?” Shuichi pondered from his spot on the floor. “You look awfully suspicious.” 

“You do know the others have been looking for you for days right, Saihara?” Amami asked as he walked over and dropped to his knees in front of the exhausted detective in training. 

“Stop dodging the question. Explain yourself already.” Shuichi grumbled as he glared at the damn avocado. 

“Ah, well.” Amami started with an awkward smile on his lips. “Where do I start?” He looked to be deep in thought for a second before pulling the weird Monopad up so that Shuichi could see it. “So apparently I survived a previous killing game and they gave me this?”

Shuichi stared at Amami for a second. “You’re joking right?” 

Amami shook his head and began explaining how he doesn’t remember anything about said previous killing game, but he does know that they designated him the Ultimate Survivor in some dumb video they gave him. 

“Did your map of the school include the secret room?” Shuichi asked tentatively.

“It did,” Amami nodded.

“An obvious trap you should be smart enough not to fall for.” 

Amami looked at Shuichi like he’d grown a second head. 

“If they included it on your map, then they planned to have either all of us distrust you or have you killed, Amami.” Shuichi shrugged. “That seems kind of obvious, doesn’t it?”

Shuichi still didn’t entirely believe this story, but he’ll humor the green haired male for now. 

God, he’s so fucking tired. 

“Hey, how long have you been sitting there by the way?” Amami asked as he noticed the dark haired male start to zone out in the middle of their conversation. 

“Uhh,” Shuichi had to think for a minute before coming up with an answer, which was already a bad sign. “I don’t know. A few days?”

Amami stared at the detective in utter horror. “Are...Are you alright?”

“Dunno,” he mumbled. “I mean, I haven’t had any food or rest that I know of since day one. So probably not good.”

Amami proceeded to practically yeet the desk that Shuichi was still laying behind. 

“U-Uh-”

Amami then proceeded to throw Shuichi over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carry him to the dining hall. The detective cried out in pain at the feeling of his limbs spreading back out. The fetal position really did Shuichi’s limbs no favors.

Shuichi saw Yumeno, Hoshi, and Chabashira as Amami raced down the halls like a mad man. 

Chabashira looked like she was about to go beat them up, but softened up when Yumeno tugged on her sleeve and pointed at whatever Hoshi was showing them. Shuichi wasn’t paying too much attention. 

He also spotted Shirogane in the hallway farther down. She looked at them confused and seemed relieved when she spotted him. It made a chill run up his spine, but he ignored it. 

Most of his attention was occupied by the fact that Amami was carrying him like he weighed nothing and was probably going to murder him, how fun.

As Shuichi attempted to get out of the hold that the green amnesiac had on him, he heard Akamatsu shout from up ahead of them. 

“I found the nerd. Now make him eat, drink, and sleep.” Amami announced as he sat Shuichi in a seat in the dining hall. The only ones there were seemingly Akamatsu, Ouma, and Tojo. Well, now Shuichi and Amami as well. 

“Where have you been!” Akamatsu exclaimed in a tone that sounded oddly similar to the voice of Mrs. Weasley from the second Harry Potter movie. Shuichi gulped anxiously as he stared at her forehead. 

Ouma seemed just as angry honestly. The gremlin was just showing it in a different way. Instead of showing his inner Mrs. Weasley, he was actually smiling. It was actually incredibly unsettling to the sleep deprived detective. 

“U-Uh-” Shuichi began as he tried to look away from the two ultimates. He vaguely registered that Tojo was cooking something nice smelling in the kitchen. “I-I can explain!”

“Well you’d better!” Akamatsu grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest. “You had us all worried sick. We thought you were dead or something.”

“I didn’t of course!” Ouma giggled. “I knew that my beloved Saihara-chan would never be killed off this early in the game.” There was a wide grin on his face that Shuichi found both terrifying and adorable at the same time. “Beloved, you do look kind of dead though.”

The two took a seat across from him. 

Shuichi glared up at Amami who was standing behind him with a smug grin on his frustratingly pretty face. 

Shuichi did not trust any of these people, but he also didn’t want them to think he was hiding things. He was hiding things, but honestly who here wasn’t? Amami could explain his whole survivors perk to them, all he had to explain was his stake out. 

Shuichi looked at the two most confident people in the entire academy and spoke quietly. “I was staking out the masterminds layer every night and day until I could catch them entering.”

The leader and pianist stared at the detective in utter shock. Before they could bombard Shuichi with questions though, they were interrupted by Tojo when she slid a bowl of some sort of noodles and a glass of water in front of the mess of a Shuichi. 

“I caught Amami opening the secret door, so I may have jumped the gun when I saw him find it,” Shuichi mumbled as he began eating the noodles Tojo provided. 

The two pairs of purple eyes immediately zeroed in on a now very anxious looking Amami. 

“How’d you even come across something like that, Amami?”   
  


“Wow! Is my beloved Amami-chan as good of a detective as Saihara-chan. Or is my beloved really the one behind this?”

Amami awkwardly took a seat beside Shuichi as he began his explanation. 

Akamatsu and Ouma just stared at him for a few minutes before practically screeching out questions. Tojo simply watched from her spot in the kitchen. She didn’t seem to be paying them all that much attention. Shuichi couldn’t exactly be sure though. 

While those two interrogated Amami, Shuichi listened with half an ear as he ate his noodles. He hadn’t eaten in a few days, so he was kind of starving. The water also made him feel a lot better than he had the last couple days. He was extremely dehydrated, which was kind of a problem. Plus he hasn’t slept since the first night. He still needs to get back to his hiding spot in the library. Sure, now four more people were aware of the door, but there was still a big possibility of it being one of the other 11 people here. 

Besides, it likely wasn’t Ouma. He wouldn’t try to stir stuff up so much if he was trying to blend in. 

It likely wasn’t Akamatsu. She seems so determined to get everyone out of here in one piece. Then again, that could be her downfall. Or it could all be a facade. 

There was a possibility of it being Amami. He wouldn’t make himself stand out so much with all the cryptic shit he spouts if he was the mastermind though, right?

Tojo blends in enough where it’s a large possibility, but something in his gut told him she was unlikely to be the mastermind. It was still a possibility that he couldn’t dismiss though. 

He didn’t notice when the other stopped talking. They were just watching him now. Their eyes made his skin crawl, but he tried to ignore it. 

Shuichi was done with his noodles by now and was simply trying to drown himself with the cup of water Tojo had given him. When he was done, he stood up to try and head back to his hiding spot. His vision decided to vanish on him and he barely registered when Amami grabbed his shoulder to keep him from face planting right through the floor. That would have been annoying.

Shuichi was pulled back to a seated position by Amami who looked more worried than before. 

Shuichi glared at the floor as if it had just ran over his mother with an eighteen wheeler. 

“Maybe you should go take a nap or something?” Amami asked as he removed his hand from Shuichi’s shoulder. 

The detective was still a bit dizzy but he shook his head. “There’s still a possibility that one of the others is the mastermind and I need to be able to catch them if they open the door.” 

Ouma shook his head in mild annoyance and what he thinks is disappointment, but he can’t be sure. It’s Ouma afterall. No one can tell what the gremlin is thinking. Well, maybe Amami. Shuichi wasn’t Amami though, so that was a lost cause. 

Akamatsu gave him a pointed look. He looked around the room nervously as he attempted to avoid the lecture Akamatsu was certainly about to give him. 

“Saihara Shuichi,” Akamatsu started as he proceeded to look at the ceiling. “Look at me and listen closely.” 

Shuichi looked at the empty bowl of noodles nervously. He’s pretty sure he heard Amami chuckle from behind him. Shuichi had the urge to smack him. Then again, he was weak and it would probably do nothing to the taller teen. 

“You have not slept, eaten, or drank anything in days. Therefore, you are going to get a couple of water bottles from Tojo, you’re going to go to your dorm, and you’re going to go to sleep.” Akamatsu spoke in an exasperated tone. She was pointing a finger at his chest from where she now stood across from him. 

“Yeah, what she said!” Ouma quipped from beside her. 

Shuichi stared at the two for a second, then looked over at Amami. He stared back at the others again. They all seemed to be in agreement that if Shuichi didn’t get himself to take care of himself, they’d have to do it for him. He gulped. “But, I need to find the mastermind before the time limit runs out.”

Ouma sighed in the most dramatic way he could, no surprise there. “Silly Saihara-chan! Everyone knows the time limit is just a bluff.” The purple haired boy moved his eyes to look at his painted nails. “After all, what fun would this game be if we were all dead before anyone even commits a murder? It’s just a stresser to get everyone on edge.”

Everyone in the room seemed to consider Ouma’s words. It made sense after all. Akamatsu and Amami seemed to be just as surprised as he felt at this revelation. It wouldn’t make sense to kill them all off before the game starts. Monokuma wants a game where they all kill each other. So it only makes sense that he wouldn’t want them all dead before that can happen. 

“Maybe,” Shuichi mumbled as he moved his eyes back to the ceiling. “But we can’t risk it. I need to find out who it is.”

“Then why don’t you let Ouma and I stake it out tonight and you sleep?” Amami asked from his spot behind Shuichi. This was an idea that Shuichi was wholeheartedly against. 

“Absolutely not,” Shuichi shook his head. 

Akamatsu looked surprised and Ouma looked contemplative. Amami just looked at him like he understood his thought process. He probably did. He can’t trust anyone here. The only one you can rely on is yourself. 

“Hey! Does Saihara-chan not trust us? He doesn’t think me and Amami-chan can be helpful, huh?” Ouma asked with an offended tone to his voice. It seemed that he was going to start crying again. 

“Wahhhh! How could my beloved Saihara-chan do this to me!!! I’m the most trustworthy person here!! You’re so meannn!!!!” 

And there it is.

Shuichi sighed as he debated smacking his face into the empty bowl. “Listen, it’s not that I don’t trust you-”

“Liar,” Ouma smirked. 

“Okay. You’re right, Ouma. I don’t trust you all. Have you seen the rules of this place? Why would I trust literally anyone here?” Shuichi grumbled as he lifted his head and stared at the purple haired boy. “Why would I try to make a plan with anyone here when they could either be the mastermind or use me to make a murder plan? I’m pretty sure you’ve realized this fact by now too, right?”

Shuichi probably wouldn’t have said any of that out loud if it weren’t for the fact that he felt like he might pass out, but he didn’t really care right now. On most occasions, he would keep those thoughts to himself. He wouldn’t want to drag the mood down anymore that it already was. 

Kokichi’s face went blank as he stared at the detective. 

“U-Uh, S-Sorry!” Shuichi managed to shriek as he looked at the three people sitting with him. “I-It’s just that relying on y-yourself seems like the smartest option in this situation!” 

Akamatsu seems contemplative as she listened to him stammer out his excuse. “Well, maybe that’s what you think.” She smiled as she spoke, “but I think we need to trust each other so that we can all escape. Besides, if there is a mastermind we can all stake the place out starting tomorrow night. First, you should get some rest though. You’re going to get sick at this point.”

Amami nodded his head in agreement. Ouma grinned but didn’t acknowledge much else of what she had said. 

“I, B-But-” He was cut off again by Akamatsu who was now standing up and dragging Ouma up with her as she came around to Amami and his side of the table. 

“No buts. You’re going to go and catch up on some rest while Ouma and I go check out that secret room,” Akamatsu said with a smile that was too wide as her and Ouma went in the direction of the library. Ouma didn’t seem too keen on leaving at first but eventually gave up on fighting with the tall girl 

“You know if you don’t agree I’m going to just have to drag you there?” 

Shuichi glared at the tall male. He needed to figure it out for himself. He didn’t need help and he didn’t want any. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Amami said, putting his hands up in a mock surrender. “You were the one that decided to neglect your health.”

“Fine,” Shuichi grumbled as he slowly pulled himself from his seat and stood up. He was still a bit wobbly. Then again, that’s what he gets for sitting down in the same spot for days. 

Shuichi nearly lost his balance twice when he finally started heading toward the dorm area, Amami right beside him. 

Shuichi frowned when Amami followed him into his room. He was immediately trying to stay alert of anything and everything the taller guy was doing. He didn’t want to end up dead or anything. 

“Get in bed. Either me, Akamatsu, or Ouma are going to come and check on you in a few hours,” Amami said from his place near the door. 

Shuichi nodded as he stiffly walked over to his bed. 

Amami left, but not before placing an entire pack of water bottles by the door. How Shuichi didn’t notice the other ultimate carrying it down the hall is a mystery to all. 

Shuichi attempted to make himself comfortable and proceeded to cocoon himself in the blankets. He didn’t realize just how tired he felt until he fell. Not literally fall, but he fell asleep so fast it felt as though he was falling out of his body. It was weird but not unwelcome. Shuichi really does need to catch up on some sleep. He can ask Akamatsu, Ouma, and Amami about the door tomorrow. 

The trio did end up coming to wake Shuichi up a few hours later for lunch, but the detective was out cold. The best description would be a grumpy, sleep deprived, zombie. They did manage to get their designated zombie detective to eat something light, as well as drink some water. 

Akamatsu would need to help Shuichi out with those trust issues in the near future if they were all going to get out of this place together. 

Amami was going to need to come up with a new plan.

Ouma was going to need to figure out what that door was for, specifically. 

None of the ultimates seemed to realize that the mastermind knew about their poor attempt at a stake out from the very beginning. None of them knew of the secret entrance in the girls restroom. And there was no way in hell that the ultimate detective would be able to investigate it with an always alert Chabashira that would not hesitate to flip any degenerate male in her path. 

  
  
  


Shuichi awoke to the sound of Monokuma’s stupid morning announcement. 

_ Did they not wake me up for lunch? Or dinner???? _

**Author's Note:**

> Uh comments and kudos are greatly appreciated if you even made it this far lol! Uh have a good day everybody and yeah. Um yeah. I dont know how to write notes lol
> 
> Amami: (opens door)  
> Shuichi poppin out of a potted plant: Bitch the fuck you think you're doing?


End file.
